


2nd Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Eating, Corporal Punishment, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Hole in a wall, Humiliation, Just the Tip, M/M, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Shimadacest, Sloppy Seconds, Small Penis, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 2nd Batch of my fics





	1. Hanzo/Guardy; Genji

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo/Castle Guards; Genji watching

Genji is clutching at one of the beams he is crouched next to in the rafters. He had been expecting to find his brother here, today – but not like this.

One of the men ringing him puts his head back, face twisting. Genji’s aural sensors pick up on the small, repressed grunt as the guard comes in thick little spurts across Hanzo’s wrist and against the palm of his hand.

Hanzo’s fingers only tighten around the cock, squeezing, milking, obviously loath to let him go while another steps in front of him and grabs roughly at the small ponytail he is sporting, lifting his head and pulling his eager mouth across the new, waiting dick.

It’s been going like this for a while now; someone stepping away and someone new – or recharged – stepping in, but Hanzo doesn’t look like he is anywhere close to done. His face is lax, eyes half-closed – as docile and relaxed looking as Genji has ever seen him.

He looks like he’s about to play sleepy kitten and lean his forehead against he guard’s belly while he gets throat fucked, and the man – seemingly coming to the same conclusion – rips at the handful of hair and barks at him to “Keep it up, slut!”.

Someone steps in from behind, and Genji shifts when Hanzo gurgles around the cock spreading his throat open as another dick gets rammed into his well-used ass, cunt as sloppy and wet and eager around the new intruder as his mouth is.

“Never thought I’d see this again,” one of the guards pipes up suddenly. Genji shudders, softly padded fingertips digging deep into the wooden beam he leans against. The man using Hanzo’s throat like a cheap fleshlight barks out a laugh and nods. He doesn’t answer, though – instead, he gets a weird little expression before he pulls out a bit hasty, one hand still in Hanzo’s hair to keep him where he is because they’ve all found out he will try to suck them back in if they get their dicks just close enough.

He keeps the swollen, violently red tip just out of reach of Hanzo’s wet, swollen lips, staring down into his dazed, sweaty face as he moves his fist along the sloppy wet dick. His aim is bad, a bit jerky from his heavily heaving chest and the warm orgasm pulsing through him, but he still gets most of the mess in Hanzo’s dark hair and against his forehead, wiping the last few drops against the bridge of his nose.

“What did we say? We’ll let him go if he spreads ‘em good enough?”

“Think so, yes…”

The man fucking Hanzo’s sloppy hole cackles. He reaches down, hand grabbing at Hanzo’s ankle and pulling it up roughly to the side, making sure he holds it in a way that doesn’t allow him to rest his knee against the ground, supremely putting him off-balance as another man bullies him into giving him a handjob.

“But why should we? I mean we could keep him. Have a nice warm hole to dick whenever we want…” He lets his head fall back and takes a deep breath as he presses his hips against Hanzo’s ass, grinding deep, rotating as if he was set on getting the cum deep in his guts nice and frothy. “Fuck- the things he can do with his goddamn ass…”

Hanzo does not look particularly concerned about their bragging. In fact, he doesn’t look like he’s even heard them. He tries to keep from toppling over onto his face, panting with his tongue lolling out, spit dripping from the tip to the ground as he tries to coordinate his hand jerking off the cock sliding against his palm, as well as the new one nudging sticky and obnoxious against his cheek, making sure to wipe the wetness off against his neatly kept beard.

To be quite honest, he does not look like he would mind being kept as a living fleshlight. Genji squirms.


	2. Hanzo/Team/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/Team/Jesse – Cuckolding, Cum Eating – Jesse is only good for eating trans man Hanzo out after he fucked his way through the team

Jesse bites his fist watching Reinhardt lift Hanzo from his cock, cunt puffy and shining wet from his own fluids and different loads of cum as it slides along the obscene girth that Reinhardt has to offer.

Reinhardt is the grand finale, as per usual, and by this time Hanzo tends to be little more than a pretty doll for the guys to stick their cocks into.

With Jack he’s been more feisty; pressing him down into the covers and fucking him until Jack’s cock was oversensitive and useless, but after Lúcio and Roadhog and – memorably – D.Va, Hanzo is only hanging onto it for dear life, lying limp and vaguely groaning across one of Reinhardt’s shoulders.

Jesse stares, mesmerized, as Reinhardt’s cock pumps, filling Hanzo up with his massive load, his own cock twitching in pathetic sympathy. God, it’s been ages since Hanzo let him stick his dick in, the disgusted tch still ringing in his ears from last time he’d timidly asked.

You don’t know how to use that thing.

His mouth is hanging open, just barely not drooling as Reinhardt lifts Hanzo further up, the puffy cunt stretching a bit farther as the very tip of Reinhardt’s cock is still lodged inside – and Jesse bites his fist harder when he sees how the sensation makes Hanzo come again; a pathetic little orgasm that has the small hole of his ass clench desperately while Hanzo grunts and Jesse tries to remember the last time he could feel Hanzo come on his dick.

Finally, however, Hanzo is pulled off with an almost audible pop, and then it’s Jesse’s turn while his teammates lounge around the room, watching – or ignoring what’s happening altogether, because frankly at this point, the sight of Jesse crawling between Hanzo’s weakly twitching legs is nothing new anymore.

Up close, Hanzo’s snatch looks even more ruined than from across the room. It flashes Jesse with its tender, brick red insides like a warning sign and his breath stutters out of him in soft, warm gusts that Hanzo has to feel against the wet skin because he groans and fights to get himself onto his elbows to stare at Jesse.

His hole is still gaping, drooling the loads of the team while his labia seem to refuse to close on their own any time soon; puffy and plump as they are after all the attention. It’s Hanzo’s clit, though, that really makes Jesse curl in on himself, belly aching with the acute need to get his mouth around that fat, swollen little cock.

God, but it is a thing of beauty right fucking there.

Hanzo is not inclined to let him sit and appreciate, however. His hand is strong and a bit mean when it grabs at Jesse’s wild hair and pulls him unceremoniously down to suffocate against his cunt, and Jesse doesn’t have it in him to struggle free.

Some of the mess the guys left smears into his beard and he knows he’ll be able to smell cum for the next two days – but that’s part of the allure of the whole thing.

He slurps obscenely while his cock is still tenting his pants, not a chance to get out of there any time soon.

Hanzo’s thick, muscular thighs come up and clench around his ears, and Jesse becomes a bit light headed as he starts sneaking his tongue into Hanzo’s loose pussy, fingers itching with the need to tickle his backdoor as well – though he still remembers last time’s torturous dry spell when he tried doing something Hanzo hadn’t explicitly told him to, so he does not dare to touch again.

His tongue flutters against the swollen, puffy walls, trying to soothe the ache as he drags out the thick loads deposited by teammate after teammate before him.

There’s a sweet tang beneath all the salty slick, and deliriously he thinks this must be courtesy of Lúcio who eats a lot more fruit that the rest of them. His big, crooked nose is bumping a bit obnoxiously against Hanzo’s fat little dick, but when Hanzo’s legs start to spasm mildly, his breath quick and harsh, the nudges become a bit more deliberate, Jesse feeling an almost painful sort of arousal at knowing his nose can do better than his fucking dick.


	3. Mercy/Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy/Roadhog – Anal; Dehumanization – Mercy isn’t scandalized enough to stop him and Roadhog has her number

Without help, Mako can’t see how much he is ruining the slut’s ass, so he utilizes the observation cameras within the medical ward to get a good look at the way her rim pulls out on every outward drag, puffy and swollen and definitely not as cute anymore as it had been before he destroyed her ass on his fat cock.

It isn’t like she does not appreciate the added bonus of being able to see her own whorishness: her eyes are glued to the screen, mouth hanging open, a steady stream of drool slicking out of the corner of her mouth. A gurgling sort of groan drags out of her whenever she sees her rim obscenely bulge outward, her insides twitching and clenching like wet silk, trying to keep the massive dick inside her hot, welcoming guts.

She is naked, stripped with negligent efficiency by Mako, but he couldn’t be less interested in her tits or her cunt – even gaping as it is as she is bend over an examination table, labia open and wet, trying to be so fucking enticing when her ass is already getting destroyed.

He’s looked at her up and down, his eyes just about visible behind the dark lenses of his mask, and she had felt herself gush at how disinterested this… this animal had been, staring at her curves and sounding almost put upon when he finally heaved a sigh and turned her around to bend her over the table and inspect the tight clench of muscle between her cheeks.

There is no finesse in his fucking; he just deep dicks her the way he wants, his huge gut placed on her back for her to carry as he screws himself back into the clutch of her anal passage, then halts for a second, pulls the camera in a way that better captures the action, then resumes.

She put up… no… not a fight. She doesn’t exactly know what she tried to do early on, pushing herself up on trembling arms, her mind blank before the deep, sparking lust she felt at getting her ass spread on dick – but he’s overrode her quick and smooth, big hand on the back of her head as he pushed her back down, voice gruff and sounding on the verge of an asthma attack as he said: “Stay.”

Calm and collected as if talking to a dog, and she would always have to live with the neverending shame of her immediate submission.

Mako, for his part, is suitably pleased with the hole he found. The slut likes to keep up appearances; likes to seem like she doesn’t crave cock every day of the week, preferably fat ones that manage to keep her belly fat and warm, but the truth of the matter is, that it has been laughably easy to get his dick into her ass cunt and she is taking him like an old hand.

At the beginning the whore had bounced mildly, like a rabbit with its hind feet caught, but once his dick was in, there wasn’t much for her to do other than put her head down and watch the action on the screen with fascinated horror.

He doesn’t think that she’s ever seen the obscene way her rim stretches and bulges outward with his thrusts. Not that it matters, really.

The slut’s breaths are quick and hiccuping and he thinks she might be read to come on his cock in just a few minutes more, but he is already there; pausing and grunting vaguely as he pumps her guts full before stepping back, eying the gape of her wrecked ass and how it shines wet and messy.

The slut grunts, delirious from the fucking, oh-so-brilliant brain not yet up to speed with what happens, and he leaves before she can start begging for more dick, leaving her with the warm load in her intestines and the task to figure out how she can waddle into the restrooms to clean herself without getting her precious med bay messy.


	4. Lúcio/Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio/Reinhardt – daddy kink; exhibitionism; mentions of past abuse – Reinhardt has a good boy and shows him off

Originally, Reinhardt had wanted Lúcio on his lap facing their audience, but a look at his face where his eyes had gotten very big and very vulnerable had him change his mind quickly.

Now, he is rather happy about his change of heart, because watching his boy’s face while he slips two warm, slick fingers into his butter soft hole is even better than to watch at the envious faces of the people milling around them.

Lúcio is a true trooper, taking the prickling embarrassment in stride now after Reinhardt as plied him with warm, tickling kisses along his jaw, and endearments whispered into his hot little ear.

In the beginning, of course, he had still been a bit shy; pressing his face against Reinhardt’s neck, his fingers curled around his biceps and gripping painfully hard with anxiety.

Lúcio is a good boy who hasn’t been treated well by people that should have cherished him, and Reinhardt had let him ride out his little panic attack, rubbing up and down his back before his boy had slumped against him, exhausted already and murmuring – begging – for him to continue.

“You’re doing so well, baby boy… They love watching you,” Reinhardt rumbles intimately against his ear, fingers twisting deeper, feeling how wet and hot Lúcio’s clutching walls are; how his rim is twitching around him, trying to pull him in deeper, spear himself more on Reinhardt’s long, wide fingers.

“D…” Lúcio is muffling himself against Reinhardt’s collar; he has been chewing on it since Reinhardt made him take the second digit, but now he turns his head away, presses his sweaty forehead against Reinhardt’s neck and breathes quick and excited. “Daddy,” he whines, and their audience murmurs appreciatively. They step a bit closer, tightening the circle around them, and Lúcio ripples around him and cries out softly.

It is a blessing, really, to be allowed to show him off like this. To have him against him trusting and warm, even though he is so very embarrassed by showing off the stretch of his ass, and the soft mounds of his balls just dangling there between his thighs. There is no chance for him to hide; not with his knees spread wide around Reinhardt’s lap, and his fingers clutching at daddy’s vest for dear life.

Reinhardt hums and lets his free hand squeeze at Lúcio’s neck one last time, gently pushing his dreadlocks over one shoulder to let the others see his muscular back. His palm, dry and comforting, runs along Lúcio’s spine, making him arch like a kitten, pressing into the fingers spearing him and making him cry out for daddy once more.

Reinhardt squeezes one of his ass cheeks, then finally reaches around his thigh and cups the soft sac there, testicles round and firm in his gently rolling fingers. He has to twist his wrist awkwardly to let their audience see what he is doing, but he gets rewarded with Lúcio squirming and puffing hot little “Ah… Ah… Ah…”s against his neck, his hips rutting, fucking his sleek, pretty cock against Reinhardt’s belly.

“Daddy… D-Daddy,” Lúcio whines, voice going a bit high and weepy, his nails raking along Reinhardt’s vest as he squirms and becomes restless, head falling back, dark, docile eyes staring at the ring of strangers that are close enough to touch now.

Reinhardt lets him squirm and whine; it only takes a bit of a squeeze around his testicles to have him stay still enough to get finger fucked, and not try to crawl up on daddy’s shoulder with the sudden restless energy that is coursing through him.

He cries out beautifully when he comes, long and hoarse and arms curled around Reinhardt’s neck like a man that is about to drown, hips jerking back onto his fingers and forward against his belly, jittery as he rides out his orgasm in front of all those watching eyes.

Reinhardt has never been more proud of his boy.


	5. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo – service top McCree; Breeding kink, Pregnancy kink – Hanzo wants to get pregnant and Jesse is just happy to help
> 
> I’ve left it mostly open to whether it is an ABO verse or something else. you can let your imagination run wild

The muscle of Jesse’s bicep is jumping as he braces himself against the bed with one arm, eyebrows furrowed in concentration to keep himself up and not smother Hanzo while simultaneously curling his other arm carefully around his hips, mechanical hand splayed across his lower belly as he carefully tugs him up into his hips – and onto his cock.

Hanzo groans beneath him, already wrecked sounding. He stretches his arms up over his head, the muscles in his back playing as he moves. His fingers slowly curl into the bedding, hips canting back of their own free will, ass cheeks squishing against Jesse’s hip bones as he stretches himself luxuriously beneath him and takes his cock deeper like it is just an afterthought.

Jesse closes his eyes and grits his teeth, swallowing down the first jittery impulse to fuck in deeper. He releases the breath abruptly and looks around until he can spot the firm, triangular pillow which he fishes closer a bit clumsily and carefully navigates underneath Hanzo’s hips.

“‘S good?” he mumbles; he can’t help how his cock is flexing in Hanzo’s slick, warm grip, but Hanzo seems to love it, purring and damn near yawning.

“Yes. It is acceptable.”

Jesse blows out another long breath and lets his head hang forward, the tips of his hair tickling Hanzo’s nape as he starts up a slow, experimental rhythm.

Slow drag out, until he can feel the resistance of Hanzo’s clenching rim against the flare of his tip, then back in; just as slow and just as deep, the hand not bracing him grabbing at one ass cheek to pull him open farther. Let him get in deeper.

The deeper the better, he thinks, body hot at the thought of breeding Hanzo up. Getting his cum deep into his belly right where he needs it to work it over into something new and exciting.

Hanzo groans beneath him, not as sleepy anymore now that he has a cock in his belly that is stretching his rim wide. He shuffles his knees apart helpfully, seemingly come to the same conclusion: the deeper the better.

The sooner his belly would start swelling, tits growing sensitive and a bit plumper. The sooner McCree breeds him up like an animal, the sooner he can fuck him while he is pregnant, those big paws of his doting over his large, swinging belly.

McCree is making almost no sounds as he fucks; his big barrel chest expanding in deep, labored breaths which he expels in a way that’s almost violent sounding as he fucks slow and deep and meticulous, his balls hot and big and full feeling whenever they gently swing against Hanzo’s perineum.

Hanzo closes his eyes and curls his toes. He likes the thought that McCree has paused his service for anybody else in order to collect for him. He likes the thought that McCree probably wants nothing more at the moment than to hold him down and deep dick him in rough, grunting thrusts, but holds himself back in order to give Hanzo what he desires.

Most of all, he likes the thought of McCree pumping him full and his body to start working with his thick cream. It is a wish come true and from the way McCree’s eyes had started glinting, cheeks going ruddy red with an eager flush as he’s told him – practically commanded him – to breed him up, he thinks it might have been one for McCree as well.


	6. Reaper/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper76 – Breeding kink; ABO – SEP breeding program gone right…

The Omega has been a feisty one; growling even out of his nest in the corner, showing sharp, white teeth as Jack came a bit closer, but now he is a lot more friendly – even if it is just to Jack’s cock.

He knows the other soldier vaguely, knows his name is Gabriel, but they haven’t had much to do with one another. Which is going to change now, after the scientists decreed that they were perfect matches.

Jack has never had an Omega as big and muscular as Gabriel. He is a wall of beef and looks at him weird – with a vague sort of pity – when Jack tries to nudge him into position and doesn’t manage to budge him one bit.

He is already presenting all pretty, but the wrong way around; his upper body lowered just so he can rub his face against Jack’s dick and tickle him with the thick goatee and moustache he has.

When he does turn around – after a suckling parting kiss to the tip of Jack’s straining dick – it feels more like he is doing him a favor. The serum does a lot of good for this particular Omega, it seems. Even in heat he is level headed. Snarky. Full of fire as he patiently lets Jack mount up before bucking like a goddamn colt just because he can.

He is an asshole; and Jack is in love.

He gives it to him hard and fast, and Gabriel takes it easily, his ass big and meaty and cushioning the punishing thrusts as he croons and trills like an Omega right out of a fucking porn film; but throaty and deep with a clicking cadence to it that scrapes up Jack’s spine and seems to massage right into him. A slave to this Omega’s whims.

The scientists must be on to something, after all.


	7. Reaper/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper76 – hole in the wall; sloppy seconds – Jack cleans hole-in-the-wall Gabriel after a long day at work

This isn’t exactly Jack’s job. Originally he’s been hired to clean the facilities – scrubbing the floors and wiping down and disinfecting the equipment, among other assorted duties – but he thinks what he is doing now is not too far off the job description.

Those men offering themselves up through the holes… they are part of the facilities too, are they not? Jack has watched it happen long enough, after all. Customers coming and using them just as negligently as they would any of the urinals.

Not all of the employees get the special treatment, though. Only… Only one, if Jack is being quite honest. He finds himself loitering around his workspace most often. Watching that nice, plush ass hang out of the hole, thighs thick enough to crush a watermelon between them; feet on the ground. Always on the ground. This one has never used the stirrups bolted firm into the wall above his hole.

He likes to be on his belly as he’s getting used. Jack has stepped up the second the last customer has pulled out and zipped up, his hand touching the flank of the man sure and firm. He can feel the tremble, hear the muffled sigh on the other side of the wall, and swallows to get his dry throat wet.

He glances at the shining name plaque above the hole. Gabriel.

He’s seen him from afar, he thinks. Standing in the alley behind the business with some of the other whores, smoking and grinning about something. Devastatingly handsome and a lot older than he would have thought. Closer to his own age in fact.

He’s not entirely sure if it was him, though – it’s difficult to make the connect between the face and the ass he’s staring down at, hole fucked soft and sloppy, dripping cum down his taint and along his dangling balls.

Jack swallows again and licks his lips. He wishes this was his cum. His to lick out of that well-trained cunt; soothe the deep ache with his slippery tongue gently dragging against the raw walls.

As is, he takes the wet washcloth and gets to work on Gabriel. He never talks, but he is sure Gabriel must know who is wiping the cum away and cleaning his sac. Jack always is the only one working this late, after all.

His thumb catches against the swollen rim and Gabriel groans behind the wall, his massive thighs shuddering, muscles jumping as he shuffles his feet a few inches farther apart. Offers himself up.

Jack takes a deep breath and allows himself to dip inside, staring down at what he’s doing; jeans clad thighs almost pressed against the backs of Gabriel’s legs like he can shield him from any views like this.

His hand shakes when he pulls his thumb out and instead replaces it with two fingers. His mouth is open, panting, feeling like the worst pervert as he hesitantly fucks Gabriel on two fingers. The reaction is immediate – Gabriel straining and lifting his ass as much as possible with the restrain of the padded hole around his sturdy hips.

It squelches as Jack fucks him; the cum sounding nasty and wet as he tries to imitate with his fingers what he’d love to do with his dick; fucking into that fat ass that his haunting his dreams.

He pulls out once, stares at his hand in a daze as he scissors his fingers open and watches the mess spread in wet strings between them.

Gabriel whines behind the wall, though, and Jack goes back at it hastily, ears burning, feeling like the worst kind of pervert, but needing to do this. Needing to do it for Gabriel.


	8. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo – Virgin Kink; SPH – Hanzo asked Jesse to fuck him and Jesse is surprisingly sweet about it… while managing to be a bastard at the same time

“Hah… J… Jesse…” Hanzo is clawing at the rumpled sheets, face mostly turned into the mattress. He’s already so worked up and Jesse has barely squeezed the tip of his cock into that peach pink hole Hanzo had offered him earlier.

Jesse’s voice is strained as he answers, trying and failing to sound not as on edge as he already feels with that silky heat wrapped around him and squeezing like a goddamn vice.

“Jus’… Jus’ try to relax…” He grabs at Hanzo’s hip, trying to keep him still as he angles his own leg for some leverage and pushes forward again. Lying on their sides makes it easier for Hanzo to accept the massive, unfamiliar intrusion – he thinks, at least – but it makes it more difficult to get his cock where he wants it to be so very badly.

Hanzo, true to form, does the exact opposite and clenches up sharp on the next couple inches and bows his back away from Jesse; though, Jesse notes as he scrabbles at him to keep him still again, he does not try to get away.

Jesse takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, then grunts: “Alright. Maybe like this-”

He hooks his cybernetic arm underneath Hanzo’s upper thigh and lifts it to take some of the wriggle room from him and also open his delicious virgin ass up further for his cock. Hanzo makes a rough sort of grunting cry and when Jesse works himself up onto his elbow to glance around the archer’s broad shoulders, he can see him slowly, almost dreamily lick at the hand he has balled into the sheets in front of his face, wet lips mouthing messily at the ball of his thumb as if he needed to be doing something with his needy mouth.

“There you go,” Jesse mutters, belly hot with need. He is surprised by his own eagerness. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this as he usually fucks slow and leisurely; almost lazily. Having Hanzo Shimada offer him the virginal clench of his tender ass is obviously doing things to him.

Not enough things, though, to not make him a bastard about it. His cybernetic hand, close to the source anyway, starts groping. Hanzo jerks and gurgles when Jesse gets his palm filled with the nice little handful that Hanzo is packing.

He sucks at the tip of Hanzo’s shoulder and makes sure to let him feel his beard as he cants his hips forward and feeds him more of his cock.

“Don’t need me askin’ why you are still all nice and untouched, hm?” he mumbles, thumb stroking soothingly across Hanzo’s cocklett like it’s a little animal. It is cute, really; so very short and a bit fat. A sweet little treat that Jesse can’t wait to suck into his mouth, but Hanzo shudders and flushes violently, inner muscles going lax all of a sudden to allow Jesse to slip inside to the hilt.

“Can’t hope to satisfy anybody with a little thing like that, mh? Seen clits that are bigger…”

He’s mean about it, but only because Hanzo likes it. He goes wild for it, small cock flexing adorably while Jesse can finally start in on fucking him slow and careful, using Hanzo’s distraction to get his ass stretched out on his dick.

“What a slutty little virgin,” he murmurs, tongue slipping out to drag wet and obnoxious along the cartilage of Hanzo’s ear. “Though you’re no virgin anymore now, hm? You’re a sloppy whore now… only good to take dick because your cock is so small and pathetic-”

Hanzo comes on his dick, quick and messy and way too early, but Jesse lets him have it, even pumps his cock through it. It’s his first time, after all.


	9. Reaper/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper76 – corporal punishment; handcuffs; dub-con – Jack and his guys routinely take time out of their day to repay themselves for a job well done. The more annoying prisoners are part of that payment.
> 
> (Jack is not as bad as he likes to think.) (Still be aware this is dub-con/non-con)

Jack takes his time tugging prisoner 24’s threadbare slacks down. Pulling them low enough to expose the man’s tight, big ass and the tops of his meaty thighs is close to a religious experience, and he thinks he can almost hear the groan of the guys behind the observation glass.

Prisoner 24 does not appreciate the treatment, however. There is not much he can do, chained to the table as he is, but he still tries to twist his hips away and kick out like a stubborn mule.

It is not Jack’s first rodeo, however, and Gabriel’s legs can’t go far with the ropes looped around his ankles and secured to the legs of he chair.

“You are all sick fucks,” Gabriel finally spits out as he realizes there is not much he can do to get away. His muscles are bunched beneath the fabric of his shirt. He is huge and muscular and Jack doesn’t think they’d ever had a prisoner that was so downright gorgeous.

“And you are all a pain in the ass. I think we deserve some… sugar every once in a while.”

He could worship prisoner 24’s ass for an eternity and never get tired of it. He kneads it and spreads it, staring at the tight, fleshy clench of his hole and fantasizing about how soft it would be cushioning his dick. He wants to kneel down and rim him within an inch of his life but the guys are watching and so he has to postpone that for another time.

Gabriel hisses and growls and spits, raging as much as he can with his limited options, but when Jack pushes in he arches his back and presents his ass all the same. Jack has never had a prisoner that has managed to sound like he is going to kill him the second he gets a chance while writhing on his dick like a seasoned whore, body trembling and perfect for him.

He gets a bit breathless, at least. His voice takes on a bit of a whine when Jack begins fucking him in earnest, cock pressing in deep and intrusive, lube dripping to the floor between their feet because he’s used way too much; but it’s better to use too much than too little.

He knows the others will be jerking it just about now. There’s not too much to see of the action the way Jack is bend over prisoner 24’s back and humping him like a goddamn dog, but Gabriel has been enough of a bastard to let them get off on seeing him taken down a peg anyway.

Gabriel is pushing back into him, pressing the meaty roundness of his ass into Jack’s sharp hipbones, mouth going open and eyes a bit soft and dazed as Jack manages to nail a particularly good spot over and over.

Jack wants to reach up and feed him his fingers; play with his slippery, pink tongue while he deep dicks him; but he does not trust the momentary quiet and likes his fingers to be where they are, thankyouverymuch.

He fills him up too quickly for his own liking; it feels like he is coming his goddamn brains out through his goddamn dick, Gabriel’s ass taking it all greedily – and when he steps back breathing hard and sweat pearls on his forehead, Gabriel is still rock hard and needy, his cock as massive as the rest of him, swinging heavy between his thighs while his hole is still gaping and shining with slick. Showing off those wet, warm insides Jack had messed up.

He doesn’t know if the guys are still watching, but he also just can’t let this go. He just can’t. So he falls onto his knees and pulls the prisoner’s dick back behind his thighs, awkwardly pinching his balls between the fat shaft and his taint in the process, but Gabriel’s weak question of what the fuck he is doing is drowned out by his gurgled shout when Jack noisily slurps the tip of his cock into his mouth.


	10. DVa/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dva76 – Anal; Gag; Just The Tip; Humiliation/Dirty Talk – Hana just lets him do things to her…

“Stay still. You want my dick?” Hana turns her head, staring at him out of the corner of her eye, she mewls but it is muffled from the ball gag that he shoved between her teeth earlier. He is still moving his hips, dragging his cock slowly between her plump lips. A slow back and forth motion that has made her progressively more desperate to try and catch the swollen tip against her greedy little fuckhole.

The crown catches against her swollen clit for a moment and Jack can see her go cross-eyed as she groans like an animal into her gag. He stops, one big hand coming down in a heavy slap against her ass.

“I asked you something. Do you want my dick?” She shudders at the sound of his rough voice. He can see goosebumps raising on her arms as she starts nodding vigorously.

“Then stay still.” He holds her hips, thumbs pulling her ass cheeks apart as he draws back his cock back through her gash once more, her whining making a ridiculous crescendo as the fat tip comes to rest at her sloppy hole for just a second. She lowers her upper body minimally, bearing down like an animal ready to be mounted – and then the moment passes as he pulls even further back, his cock bouncing in the air for a second before he presses it against the tight clench of her backdoor.

Hana squeaks and turns her head, staring at him with big, dark eyes, but she is also not complaining as he furrows his brow and starts pressing in slowly, forcing the tight muscle to spread for his dick.

Hana groans, more drool slipping down her chin as her eyes roll up for a second before she lets her head swing forward once again, lowered as she bears down on the intrusion, her tiny hole spreading impossibly wide on his fat dick.

He is digging his fingertips hard enough into her flesh that she will be bruised tomorrow. She takes it like a champ and nervously wiggles her ass when he’s spread her on the widest part of his crown for long enough to make her jittery about the insane stretch.

“Stay,” he barks, a bit harsher than he intended to, but she complies immediately. Her hole spasmes around his dick and he can see her cunt working as well, the silky opening of her snatch moving weakly as she works more slimy slick out of her. She obviously loves the treatment.

“You’re still tight back here,” he rasps, not moving an inch; cock still just barely inside her and making her feel the burn of the stretch. “Not as sloppy as your cunt. Must be taking cock every day of the week for it to feel as used as it does.”

She squeals again at his words, sounding like a pig; and even though she throws him a sassy look, she is flushed a deep red and lets him still do as he pleases.

“Think I need to stretch this one out before I use it properly,” he muses with a rasp. He still can’t believe the things Hana lets him do to her. Aaah the shameless youth…

He fucks her on the tip of his cock just to hear her squeal whenever the fattest part of the crown pops in and out of her little asshole. She clenches on him in a vice and sounds like she’s going crazy within minutes, but instead of fighting and forcing him to fuck her deep, she lets him use her like he pleases while she comforts herself with stuffing her cunt full of three of her little fingers.

What a delightful little slut.


End file.
